


March 24, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Volcana fled with valuables she managed to steal from a Metropolis jewelry shop, she was knocked on her side from Supergirl's fists.





	March 24, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

After Volcana fled with valuables she managed to steal from a Metropolis jewelry shop, she was knocked on her side from Supergirl's fists and Reverend Amos Howell's tentacle.

THE END


End file.
